This invention relates generally to microscopes with imaging capabilities. Such microscopes may be utilized in conjunction with computers to provide enlarged images of small objects.
The X3 digital video microscope by Intel Corporation and Mattel uses a digital imaging device to provide a magnified color image of an object viewable on the display of a computer system. This product may be used by children to view enlarged images of objects and to transmit those images using electronic mail. Once the image is electronically captured, alteration of the image may also be possible using well known software.
Thus, microscopes of this type provide an educational and entertaining toy for children. They allow children to learn more about computers and at the same time to learn more about the objects being imaged.
In view of the entertainment and educational opportunities afforded by microscopes of this type, there is a continuing interest in more advanced devices which provide further educational and entertainment opportunities.